


a paper crane for a paper heart

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Month 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Major Illness, Modern AU, SasuSaku Month 2019, ssm19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Day six: sharp edgesSakura is very sick. Sasuke wishes she would just get better, so he folds one thousand paper cranes.





	a paper crane for a paper heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the book “Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes”, it was one of the first books to ever make me cry as a kid. My mom was a teacher and she used to read it to her class and she gave me to book later. Based on a Japanese legend, making a thousand origami cranes is said to make a wish come true. 
> 
> This is my first time writing something remotely angsty so enjoy?

“And then you fold this part over like that, and you have a crane! Well, yours is looking like it could use some work, Sasuke-kun. Make sure to fold it so you have clean, sharp edges. Like mine.”

Sasuke hated this. He didn’t see the point in this. He didn’t know all of the details, but Sakura was very, very sick. Even dying. The fact that they were folding cranes while she sat in her hospital bed said it all. He grew more frustrated by the day; she should be back at school, at his house for dinner, at the gym, at the sweets shop—anywhere but here. He yearned for their younger days when they daydreamed about the future and folded paper airplanes full of hope instead of cranes weighed down by tragedy. The hospital made Sasuke exceedingly uncomfortable, but he’d be damned if he missed even a moment of what could very well be Sakura’s final days. 

And Sakura, ever the curious one, ever the optimist, took the experience as a time to learn. She was a great patient, allowing a million tests to be done on her for research purposes, asking all sorts of questions because she was genuinely interested in medical practice. When Sasuke asked her why she kept prodding the nurses for more information instead of relaxing in her bed, she just smiled at him and replied, “I’ll need to be prepared for my future career, right?”

If it were anyone else, Sasuke wouldn’t humor them, but this was Sakura, and he’d do anything for her. Really, even fold as many paper cranes as he could manage. Even when she was napping, which was becoming more frequent as her strength left her little by little, he folded. This side over that, taking care to make sharp edges. Nothing but neat, clean cranes would do.

* * *

Once, he was so distracted while fiddling with a half-finished crane, he gave himself a nasty paper cut. He had been staring at the tiny form on the hospital bed, consumed by his thoughts of a future without her when he sliced a thin line clean across his palm. Stupid cranes. Stupid sharp edges. 

He hated how that phrase said by her soft voice kept ringing in his head. That’s what Sakura was: pink, soft, warm. If someone was all cold and sharp edges, it was Sasuke. 

When he wasn’t with Sakura, it was more apparent than ever. He snapped more easily, got less sleep, zoned out when others spoke to him. His mind was always on Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. It felt pretty twisted: he had always felt happiest with her, but her condition made his mood incredibly sour. The only person he had ever felt comfortable enough with to talk about his feelings was Sakura. But he couldn’t burden her with his fears and grievances, not when she was the one teetering between life and death each day. Sasuke’s heart hurt so much, he sometimes felt like he was dying too. 

So he kept folding, if not to just have an excuse to stay by her side without speaking. He wasn’t sure what he could even say to her at this point. His mother had already tried talking to him about the stages of grief he already seemed to be experiencing, like anger and denial, but he just walked away from the conversation to go visit room 707. 

It had been a month since that talk and she hadn’t attempted to reason with him since. After he came home from the hospital that day was the first time he had allowed himself to cry in a long time.

* * *

Sakura’s illness scared him even more because it seemed devastatingly similar to Itachi’s. His beloved older brother was sick for a long time before he couldn’t hold on any longer. If the same thing happened to Sakura, Sasuke wasn’t sure what he could do to keep himself together. She was such an integral part of his life; losing her would be like getting half his heart scattered to the wind. 

He loved Itachi deeply, but differently; their relationship was something he was born with and could always count on to be there, no matter what he did. Itachi would love him always. But he made the choice to love Sakura everyday, instead of pushing her away like he did in the past. She was the first to offer comfort when Itachi died, even when he lashed out at her. She had helped him to restore a sense of normalcy, but he couldn’t return the favor.

But where had he gone wrong? He couldn’t take any of it back now, even if he was hurting. Maybe if he had made different choices in the past, he could’ve protected her from  _ something _ , anything. Maybe they wouldn’t be in the situation they were in now. He felt so helpless. What was the point in having her by his side, knowing her, loving her, all in the past when she was about to be ripped away from his future? 

  
Even as his thoughts walked themselves in circles, he couldn’t imagine a life without Sakura, no matter the situation. 

So he kept folding. Sharp edges on all the cranes: big, small, patterned paper, plain paper. Lots of pinks and greens. A part of him thought that maybe, just maybe, if he had wished hard enough and folded enough cranes back then, his brother would still be with them. So he would keep trying for Sakura. 

* * *

When she first showed him the stacks and stacks of papers for the cranes, he asked her what she was going to wish for. She laughed at him, “I can’t tell you! If you tell someone your wish, it won’t come true.” 

Even though she was smiling, Sakura didn’t bother asking Sasuke what his wish would be. They both knew what Sasuke was going to wish for and it was breaking their hearts. 

He kept folding. 

* * *

He was quite proud of himself and ready to show Sakura when he finally reached the last crane to fold. He swung by room 707, just to find the bed empty. His stomach dropped and he immediately thought the worst. 

“Where is she? Where is Sakura?” he started shouting to no one in particular. He started to panic when no one answered and he slid his back halfway down the wall with his head in his hands. He could hardly control his breathing. Was she...? Why didn’t anyone tell him? They knew him since he was here almost everyday, they had his phone number after he insisted on being added to her emergency contacts list. 

A kind nurse hurried over from the counter, “She’s not here anymore. I guess it all happened too quickly for anyone to let you know.” 

Sasuke thought he was going to vomit.

“They moved her to a different unit this morning.”

“A different unit? So she’s not... _ dead _ ?” his voice cracked and saying the word out loud nearly made him choke. “She’s okay for now?” 

The nurse smiled gently at him, “I think she’s going to make a full recovery. The esteemed doctor Tsunade came to town yesterday and it turns out she’s been doing years worth of medical research related to Sakura’s illness. She’s going to be able to help Sakura.”

Sasuke didn’t realize how much he had been shaking until his knees gave out and he fully collapsed to the ground. “Can you tell me where she is? I have something to give to her.”

The nurse took pity on the kid and told him, even if protocol might say otherwise. Young love was really something.

* * *

Sasuke rushed up the stairs to the fifth floor, going through what felt like an endless maze of stark white, fluorescent lit hallways. His heart was pounding, nearly drowning out the sound of the hospital’s endless conversations and crying and beeping equipment.

He finally rounded the corner to face a huge pane of glass. Sakura. It had to be her, there was no one else with that hair. But he couldn’t get a clear view, a blonde woman he had never seen before was talking to the many other doctors, who he recognized as Sakura’s doctors, in the room. It almost looked like she was teaching them something. Even reprimanding them. Was this the doctor the nurse downstairs had told him about? Sasuke didn’t care who was in there, as long as they could make Sakura healthy again. He took a seat across from the window so he could still glance inside while folding. 

Just one more. One more crane with meticulous sharp edges, and he could make his wish. The paper he chose for the final crane was a beautiful floral pattern, all pinks and greens and the feeling of spring and hope. A new beginning, a new life. 

“Hey kid,” a voice called. Sasuke looked up from the crane to see the blonde woman poking her head out of the door to Sakura’s room. “She keeps asking for you so hurry up, get in here.” 

Sasuke scrambled to get out of his seat, nearly dropping the crane in his haste. As soon as he reached her bedside, Sakura sat up. It had been a while since she could do that on her own. She smiled with more brightness than he had seen in a long time and said softly, “Dr. Tsunade is so smart, I’ve learned so much.” 

“And I’m going to be fine.”

Sasuke didn’t trust his voice at the moment, so he wordlessly presented the thousandth crane. Sakura carefully took it from his hand to place it on the bedside table, next to the very first one he made with her. “Thank you, Sasuke-kun.” 

His heart felt like it was made of paper: it had nearly been torn in half, but it was going to be all smoothed out soon enough. What mattered was that his was still beating along with hers.

One thousand paper cranes, one wish. 

One boy and one girl who would do anything for one more day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Who would I be if not a writer who includes happy endings every time (even if it is kind of deus ex machina ish lol)!! Hope you still liked it
> 
> After I wrote this I realized I could’ve gone with something inspired by AKB48’s 365 Nichi no Kamihikouki/365 Days of Paper Airplanes, so I added the paper airplane part in the beginning. I really love that song :)
> 
> something fun is coming tomorrow so please look forward to that!


End file.
